The Kids
by The Book of Erised
Summary: In this story, you will read about the kids of Harry Potter and his fellow friends. Its about there lives at Hogwarts and how they have no idea who Harry really was....you'll get it when u read it. Try it out!
1. Journey to Hogwarts

The Kids

Hi! Ok, so there is A LOT behind this story. First of all, me and my friend r writing this story on this RPG site, so it might sound weird because she wrote a paragraph and then I continued and so on. So…yea. I think that makes sense. But in my opinion, the story is pretty good. You have to have read the Epilogue in Harry Potter 7 to understand this. Down there are the name of the parents, there kids, and what year they are in. This will help u a lot in the story.

Chapter 1: Journey to Hogwarts

**Ron and Hermione- Rose(First Year), Hugo(Waiting-2 years)**

**Percy and Andray – Molly (Sixth Year), Lucy (Seventh year)**

**George and Angelina- Fred (Fourth year), Roxanne (Third year)**

**Harry and Ginny- James Sirius(Second year), Lily Luna (waiting-2 years), Albus Severus(First Year)**

**Luna and Rolf- Lorcan(Second Year) and Lysander(Second Year)(twins)**

**Draco and Asteria- Scorpius Hyperion (First Year)**

**Bill and Fluer- Victoire (Seventh year), Dominique(Fifth year), Louis (out of school- 1 year)**

**Lupin and Tonks- Teddy (Harry's godson)(Out of school- 2 years)**

Rose stepped into an empty section of the train and sat down. She was on her way to her first day at Hogwarts. She was extremely nervous, and had many thoughts running through her mind. Like what if she wasn't a good which? What if her magic was terrible?! And what if she failed all of her classes. Even her obnoxious older cousin-brother James did well in school...and he was ALWAYS cracking random jokes.

Rose just sat there, looking out the window thinking about the house she could possibly be in when someone knocked on the compartment door.  
"Umm...excuse me? I cant find any empy compartment. Do you mind if i sit here?"  
"sure, why not?"  
"Thanks." The girl sat down across Rose. "My name is Victoria. Vicky for short. I'm a Muggle Born. What's your name?"

"Nice to meet you." said Rose with a sweet smile. "I'm Rose, Rose Weasly."  
Victoria,Vicky, Stared at her."You're a Weasly? As in RON and GINNY Weasly?"  
"Yea...Ronald's my 's my aunt." Rose didn't know how she knew this,but she figured that some families prided themselves on knowing things, so she didn't ask.  
"Wow. My last name is Benson. My parents are lawyers, nowhere near as interesting as yours though."  
Rose figured this was because they were witch and wizard, so she put this thought aside. Instead, she wondered what muggle lawyers did.

"So you're Muggle Born. So you must not know a lot about the wizard world. Well, say hello to your guide!"  
"Wow! Thanks Rose. YOu know you dont have to. it might get a little annoying, i mean, i dont know ANYTHING."  
"Dont worry! You know, my dad, when he first met my uncle, who is his best friend, he didnt know anything about the wizard world. So he explained everything to him. ill do the samething with you. I mean, what are frineds for, right?"  
"You wanna be my friend..?"  
"Yeah. But if you dont wanna be....."  
"I never said i didnt want to!! Im just kinda shocked i guess.."  
Just then, a girl with flaming red hair came inside the compartment.  
"Hey, Rose," said Lucy.  
"Hey, Lucy! Id like you to meet my new friend, Vicky Benson."  
"Hi!"  
"Hey."  
"So what are you doing here, Lucy?"  
"I just wanted to wish you luck on your first day of school and wanted to tell that im Head Girl just like dad!"  
"Yeah, Mum told me. Congrats!"  
"Thanks, Rose. well, i better get going. I have Head Girl stuff to do. Bye, guys!"  
"Bye," said Rose and Vicky.

"Who was that?" asked Vicky?  
"Oh, she's my cousin. She's in her seventh year at Hogwarts. Personally, I'd like to live up to at least half her standards. She's a brilliant witch." said Rose, a distant look in her eyes.  
"Wow. Seven is the last year, right?"  
"Right."  
"That's shorter than muggle school. or longer...depends how you look at it."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well," started Vicky, trying to gather her thoughts," In the muggle world, you have to be in school for sixteen years. You start in Kindergarten when you're about five, go through elementry school through grades one through eight, go through high school for grades nine through twelve (by now you're around seventeen years old) and end after four years of college when you're around twenty or twenty-one."  
Rose looked at her. She had no problem taking this in- don't get me wrong it WAS a bit confusing- but that was a long time to be in school.  
"Oh, but some people dont go to college. That's a bad choice though. You can't get good jobs without going, usually." Vicky looked at her. "Yea it's confusing, but you get it once you start."  
Rose just nodded. "Wow."  
At that moment, her cousin, Albus came in looking flustered. He was already in his school robes. "You'd better get ready, Rose, we're going to be there in about an hour. Head Boy just told me."  
"Key, Albus. Oh this is my friend, Vicky." Rose said.  
Vicky blushed slightly and waved. "Hi."  
"Hi. Albus Potter. Well, i'd better get back. C'ya later." He said all of this rather quickly and closed the door and went back to his section.  
"That was my OTHER ." Rose said. She thought she had too many to count.

"Did he say his last name is POTTER? oh my god! Is his dad Harry Potter?"  
"Um...yea. Hes married to my aunt Ginny." Rose was starting to get really creeped out now. How did she know all of this?!  
"Anyways, i am sooo hungry. I hope they have good food!"  
"They have the best food. My Mum, shes Muggle Born too, said that when she saw the food, she almost fainted. The headmaster, in our case headmistress, just claps her hands and the food apears on your plate! And there is always A LOT of food!"  
"Wow! That sounds awesome!"  
"Well lets change."  
The two queitly changed into their uniforms and when the train stopped, got their bags and got out of the train.

Rose and Vicky looked around. It was dark, and there were a lot of animal sounds. Suddenly, they heard a big booming voice and spun around.  
"Hagrid!" Rose exclaimed!  
"Hagrid?" Vicky said quietly.  
"'Ello Rose. How are ya? Who's yer frien'?" Hagrid said, beaming. Rose had to crane her neck hard to look at him.  
"Vicky, this is Hagrid. He's the Keeper of Keys and Grounds, and the Care of Magical Creatures Proffesor."  
"Wow," Vicky squeaked. "Hello."

"Well, lets get a move on! Firs' years' this way! Firs' years' here please!" Then Hagrid bent down to Rose adn asked, "Does Albus remeber to have tea with me this Tuesday?"  
"Umm...I think so..I think so..I think i heard Aunt Ginny telling Albus...i dont know. But what about me? Arent i alowed t come? Sheesh Ahgrid! Am i not as important as Albus?"

"O' course ya are, Rose," Hagrid said, tapping her shoulder. She felt her heel dig into the ground. "You can come over , I better be goin'. Have ter show the other firs' years to the boats."  
Rose and Vicky followed as he led them and the other first years to a huge, black lake.  
"All righ', all righ'," Hagrid boomed. "Pile in. Four ter a boat please. And i advise ya not to go puttin' yer hands in the water. The giant sqiud won' like tha'," he added. Four boys backed away quickly, stumbling over their robes.  
Once every was in their boats, he said, "On we go, then," and the boats started moving towards the shadowed figure in the distance.

Rose really couldnt believe it. She was finally going to Hogwarts!! She had been excited ever since her parents told her about Hogwarts. It was finally hapening.....

IN another boat, Albus was very nervous. He was still nervous about what hell be in even though his dad had told him that the sorting hat takens his choice into account. He really wish the sorting would just get over with. He really wanted to be in Gryffindor. His whole family was in Gryffindor.  
"Come one, Albus stop worrying," said a boy with brown hair, brown eyes. He was a teensy bit taller and fatter and than Albus. He was Albus's new made friend Randy Smith.  
"Im just afraid that i might be in Slytherin," said Albus.  
"Whats so bad about being in Slytherin? JUst cause a few people turned out to be horrible and were chucked into Azkaban doesnt mena everyone turns out to be like that," said Randy, trying to comfort his friend.  
"Your right. My dad also said something like that. He said if im a Slytherin, id be the best student there."  
"Right he was. So whats your dad's name?"  
"Why do you care?"  
"I dont know. Just curious."  
"Um...ok. His names Harry Potter-"  
"HARRY POTTER!! YOUR DA'S HARRY POTTER! O MY GOD! I CANT BELIEVE IT! IM FRIENDS WITH HARRY POTTER'S SON-"  
"Can you keep it down!" said Albus as he looked at all the poeple staring at him. "How do you know my dad?"  
"Doesnt everybody?"  
"What?"  
"Um...i guess your dad never explained to you who he is, did he. Well, if he didnt tell you, then maybe i shouldnt say anything."  
"No! Tell me!" argued ALbus. What the heck was going on? How did he know his dad? And what did he mean 'if your dad didnt tell you who he really is'?  
"I cant, ok! If your parent decided they didnt want to tell you, then there must be a reason, right? i dont want to mess anything up!" Randy looked at his friend's innocent but curious face. "How about this? OYu owl him tonight when we get into our dorms. Ask him about what i just said. And make it sound like you thought about writing to him, not your friend. Ok?"  
"Thats a good idea. Thanks, Randy."  
"No problem."  
One thing Albus really liked about his friend was that he was one of those guys who cracked jokes at the most serious times. Thats what Albus reall liked about his friend.

Albus and Randy stepped out of their boat and followed hagrid as they stared up at the castle.  
'Whoa,' Albus whispered. The castle was even more magnificent than he imagined. It was absolutely HUGE!  
There were many murmurings and gasps as the new students entered the Entrance Hall. There was a lady wearing emerald green robes standing in front of two very, VERY large oak doors.  
"Thank you, Hagrid," She said. "I'll take them from here."  
"All righ', Professor! Bye Rose, bye Albus!" Hagrid said as he passed them.  
"Hello Albus," said a voice from behind. Albus turned to see rose standing behind him. Vicky was there too.  
"Hi. This is Randy, by the way." Albus gestured to Randy. He waved.  
"Hi."  
"Hello. I'm Rose," said Rose, holding out her hand.  
"Nice to meet you," said Randy holding out his hand, avoiding her eyes."You too, Vicky," he said, shaking _her_ hand.

"Can i please have your attentio.?" asked the woman. She was wearinf emerald green robes and spectackleson on. "My name is Minerva Mcgonagall. You can call me Professor McGonagall. In a little bit, you will all go into the Great Hall to get sorted into your Houses. There are four Houses here at Hogwarts : Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, and Ravenclaw. Whil you are here, you will treat your House like your family. Also, if you do good, you will earn your House points. BUT, if you do anything bad, you will lose your House points. At the end of the year, which ever house has the most points will win the House cup. UNderstood?" everyone nodded. "Good, we will call you in a little bit." She left and everyone broke into litte conversations about which house they were going to be in.  
"I'm nervous, Rose," said Vicky. "I don't know anything about magic. What if the quiz us?"  
"Don't worry! They don't test you. They put a hat on you and then the hat will say which House you're in," said Rose. Vicky had a weird look on her face, a talking hat?! "You'll see," said Rose i reply to her face.

Meanwhile, Albus was talking to Randy.  
"What do you think?"  
"What do you mean 'wat do you think''"? asked Randy  
"What house do you think you're going to be in?"  
"I dont know. I mean, my family has had people from all the houses. Yes, even Slytherin," said Rany in reply to the face that Albus just made.  
"Slytherin? But everyone says its a bad House, and youre a all good. ANd my dad says its a good House."  
"Because it is a good House. Look, Albus, you have to understand something. Slytherin was bad because the people in the House were bad, not because the House was bad so the Sorting Hat put poeple in there. If good people go into the House, then the Huse will be good. I mean, there have been a ton of good people in the house that arent prejudice."  
"Yeah, youve got a point..."  
"YEah, i do. So stop being a worrying git."  
"Okay..."  
"Plus, my dad says that they have AMZAING food here."  
"Yeah, my mom says they have good food too."  
Just then, Professor McGonagall came out. "OKay, everyon, it is time for the ceremony." They all followed Professor McGongall into the Great Hall.


	2. The Sorting Hat

The Kids

Chapter 2: The Sorting Hat

"Wow," exclaimed Rose and Vicky at the same time. They had never seen such a big and beautiful place in there whole lives. There were floating candles everywhere and the ceiling was the sky!

"You know, that's not really the sky, it's just bewitched to look like the outside sky," said Rose to Vicky. "Isn't it just amazing? I can't wait till we really start to learn magic."

"Same here! I just can't wait. But I wish everyone would stop starring at us," said Vicky.

"Well. This is the sorting ceremony; of course everyone is going to watch! Everyone has to be quiet while the sorting, so what else are they supposed to do?" whispered Rose.

"Oh, okay," whispered back Vicky.

"Randy, what House do you wanna be in?" asked Albus.

"Look, Albus, will u stop talking and asking about the sorting? It's gonna start!" said Randy. He was really getting sick of Albus.

"When I call your name, please come up to the stool and the Sorting Hat will tell you which House you are in," said Professor McGonagall. "Abbott, Judy!"

The girl named Judy went up to the stool, looking a little worried and sat down on the stool, Professor McGonagall put the Sorting Hat on her and it looked like the Hat was thinking.

"So that's what you meant!" said Vicky to Rose. Rose gave a quick nod.

"Hm….interesting, yes, very smart, I think it'll be RAVENCLAW!" yelled the Sorting Hat and the people from the Ravenclaw table gave an applaud.

After a bit more A's, Vicky's turn came.

"Benson, Victoria." Vicky looked at Rose and Rose gave her an encouraging smile and then mouthed "Good luck!" Vicky smiled back at her and went up to the stool.

"A lot of potential, and has a lot of courage, I think it'll be GRYFFINDOR!" yelled the Hat. The people from the Gryffindor table gave an applaud.

After a couple more people came Albus's turn.

"Potter, Albus." Everyone in the room looked around at each other and started whispering. Albus looked at Randy, who mouthed quickly "Go! You'll be fine!" Albus quickly went to the stool and the Hat started to think again.

"Ah…Potter, I remember when I was sorting him. Well, you look a very brave lad, but you can also do good in Slytherin."

"No, please don't put me in Slytherin, I don't want to be in Slytherin!" said Albus pleadingly.

"Are you sure? Well, all right then, better be GRYFFINDOR!" yelled the Hat and everyone at the Gryffindor table yelled and applauded. Albus wasn't sure why, but he joined them all happily and sat down next to Vicky, who were both waiting for Randy and Rose.

Soon, Rose and Randy had also been Gryffindor and Vicky, Rose, Randy, and Albs were chatting merrily and eating the most delicious food they had ever had. Then, Professor McGonagall got up and said, "Everyone, can I please have your attention! I have some announcements to make!" Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up at Professor McGonagall. "Hello everyone and welcome back to Hogwarts! We are really looking forward to this term. I have a couple announcements. No one is allowed in the Forbidden Forest, hence the name. First years are NOT allowed to join the Quiddich team until they're second year and are NOT allowed to have a broom. Mr. Filch, our caretaker, has asked me to tell you all that all Weasley products are banned. Well, that's all. Prefects please lead the first years to their dorms, good night everyone!"

After she finished, there was a lot of noise from the moving feet and the yelling from the prefects, "First years! Follow me please! First years!" All the first years got up and went over to the prefect and followed her to the Gryffindor common room.

"This is the Gryffindor common room; you can do whatever you'd like in here, like homework. It's basically like the hang out place. Girls, your dormitory is up the stairs on your left. Boys, the same on your right. You all are going to love this place and I'm promising you that." And with a smile she left to go to her dormitory.

"Wow, that was amazing," said Vicky.

"Yeah, I know. I'm going to owl Mum and Dad tomorrow morning and tell them all about it," said Rose.

"I'm just happy the Sorting's over, now Albus can stop bothering me about it. And I think I'm going to owl my Mum and Dad too," said Randy.

"Same here, and I'm also happy the Sorting's over and very happy that I am in Gryffindor," said Albus.

"I'll owl my Mum and Dad too," said Vicky. "I wanna tell them all about this place. Well, I'm getting very tired and I just want to go to sleep. So 'night!" said Vicky and she walked off to her dormitory.

"I think I will too," said Rose. "'Night" She went up the stairs behind Vicky.

"What about you, Albus? You tired too?" asked Randy.

"Yeah, exhausted. Let's go to bed, shall we?" said Albus.

"Sure." And the both of them walked up the stairs into their dormitories.

Yeah, I know, this chapter is shorter than the other one, but oh well. I was thinking of having Rose and Vicky go into their dormitory and then I would describe it, but I decided not to. I like the way I ended this chapter. The next chapter is coming real soon, I hope. REVIEW PLEASE!!


	3. Owl Post

The Kids

**Ron and Hermione- Rose(First Year), Hugo(Waiting-2 years)**

**Percy and Andray – Molly (Sixth Year), Lucy (Seventh year)**

**George and Angelina- Fred (Fourth year), Roxanne (Third year)**

**Harry and Ginny- James Sirius(Second year), Lily Luna (waiting-2 years), Albus Severus(First Year)**

**Luna and Rolf- Lorcan(Second Year) and Lysander(Second Year)(twins)**

**Draco and Asteria- Scorpius Hyperion (First Year)**

**Bill and Fluer- Victoire (Seventh year), Dominique(Fifth year), Louis (out of school- 1 year)**

**Lupin and Tonks- Teddy (Harry's godson)(Out of school- 2 years)**

Chapter 3: Owl Post

The next morning, Rose and Vicky woke up and met Albus and Randy in the Great Hall.

"Hey guys," said Vicky.

"Hey, Vicky, hey Rose," replied Randy.

"Did they start passing out the schedules yet?" asked Rose.

"No, not yet. But I have to go to the owlery. I wanna send Mum and Dad a letter. I wanna tell them about yesterday, and I wanna ask them a question," said Albus.

"Same here, I have to ask Mum and Dad a question too," said Rose.

"What do you have to ask your parents?" asked Albus. He knew that Rose would tell him, since they were family and told each other everything.

"Um…okay. Whenever I tell people my last name is Weasley, they gasp and ask 'As in Ron and Ginny Weasley?' They even asked about mum and Uncle Harry. I mean, really, how do they know them?" said Rose.

"That's what I was going to ask Dad too!" said Albus.

"I have a weird feeling they've been hiding something from us. Do you think everyone else goes through this too? I mean like all our cousins and family friends? And that reminds me, we haven't met Lorcan or Lysander at all. We should go and say hi."

"I have a feeling that they're hiding something too. And yeah, we should. Let's go in, like, 5 minutes. I wanna finish this up."

"Who are Lorcan and Lysander?" asked Vicky and Randy at the same time.

"They're our mum's and dad's friend's kids. They're second years," replied Rose.

"You know A Lot of people," said Vicky.

"You only know about three of the people. I have a lot more cousins and family friends here. Oh and Albus? If we go and talk to Lorcan and Lysander, we won't be able to owl our parents until lunch. So you wanna just meet them at lunch and owl our parents now?" asked Rose.

"Good idea." So the four of them went to the Owlery and Rose and Albus both owled their parents the same letter (they were going to ask their parents the same thing, so they just thought they'd send one letter). The letter said:

Dear Mum and Dad (and I want both of you to read this out loud with Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry around),

The Sorting went great! Me and Albus were put into to Gryffindor (now we won't have to listen to Albus's annoying Sorting talks. I'm telling you guys he's really a worrying git). We both wanted to ask you something. Are you guys hiding something from us? Because people keep on asking us if we are your kids. And also, I remember when everyone was looking at Uncle Harry on the platform. So we both are positive that you are hiding something from us. We would really like you to tell us what's going on.

Love you all!

Rose and Albus

"Wait a second!" said Randy, looking a little worried.

'What?" everyone said at once.

"We forgot to get our schedules before we left!"

"Oh my god! You're right. And there's only three minutes till the bell rings. Ohhhhhh we better hurry!" said Vicky looking extremely worried. So they quickly tied the letter to one of the owls and ran to the Great Hall. There, they found Professor Longbottom looking for something. They had the faintest idea that he was looking for them.

"Oh, Professor we are so sorry! We went of to the Owlery to send our parents a letter when we realized we forgot to get our schedules," explained Rose.

"It's all right, Rose. Don't worry. Just tell your next period teacher that you forgot about your schedules and I excused you all," replied Professor Longbottom, smiling.

"Thank you," they all sighed. He handed them their schedules and it said that all four of them had Transfiguration with the Hufflepuffs next.

"We better get going," said Albus. So they all headed for the Transfiguration classroom.

"Umm….excuse me? We're sorry we're late! It's a really long story but Professor Longbottom told us to tell you that he had excused us," said Vicky.

"All right, hurry up and get in here."

"I thought she was the headmistress. I didn't know that headmistress's were allowed to teach," whispered Randy.

"Maybe the other headmasters and headmistresses didn't want to teach," whispered back Albus.

"Oi! Be quiet back there and copy down these notes!" yelled Professor McGonagall. The four of them quickly took out their quills and parchment and started to copy the notes down

A/N: Hi! Okay, I have something to say. See, the person that is writing this story with me, Skylar, is lacking a computer at the moment. She has sent it the geek squad and the geek squad isn't very trust worthy at the moment. So the past 2 and a half chapters have been written by me. What were supposed to do is that I would write a chapter and then she would write a chapter. So as soon as her computer comes back from the geek squad, you will be able to read the next chapter. Review please.


	4. It's Time

* * *

The Kids

Ok, so here's the problem. My friend that is doing this with, Skye is still lacking a computer. She doesn't think she's getting it back till, like, next week. So she's asked me to write the next chapter. But as soon as she gets the computer back, she'll be writing the next chapter. Or maybe the one after that one. I don't know.

**Ron and Hermione- Rose(First Year), Hugo(Waiting-2 years)**

**Percy and Andray – Molly (Sixth Year), Lucy (Seventh year)**

**George and Angelina- Fred (Fourth year), Roxanne (Third year)**

**Harry and Ginny- James Sirius(Second year), Lily Luna (waiting-2 years), Albus Severus(First Year)**

**Luna and Rolf- Lorcan(Second Year) and Lysander(Second Year)(twins)**

**Draco and Asteria- Scorpius Hyperion (First Year)**

**Bill and Fluer- Victoire (Seventh year), Dominique(Fifth year), Louis (out of school- 1 year)**

**Lupin and Tonks- Teddy (Harry's godson)(Out of school- 2 years)**

Chapter 4: It's Time

(Oh yeah, just to tell ya, this chapter is in Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny's point of view, and when I say that I mean that this is all being seen from their eyes. I think I just said that but w/e.)

Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny were sitting in The Burrow's dining table while Mrs. Weasley made them some of her mince pies. Everyone was having a wonderful talk about their years in Hogwarts. When Harry and Ron met, when Ginny used to be shy of Harry, and the D.A.

"Oh, I really miss those days. Hogwarts was the most amazing place to be," said Hermione.

"Yeah, I know. I miss all that food," said Ron.

"Well, you're acting as if my cooking is horrible!" said Hermione.

"I'm not saying that. You're cooking is good but you have to admit, the food at Hogwarts was amazing," replied Ron.

"There we go again, the bickering like it was in Hogwarts," said Harry, smiling to himself.

"Yeah, and I really miss Luna talking about the Crumpled-Horn Shack thingy," said Luna.

"I still can't believe that that thing was actually real! I always thought it was nonsense!" said Hermione. "It took her three years to find that thing!"

"Here are the mince pies!" said Mrs. Weasley. She put a plate full of them in the middle of the table and they all started to eat it.

"When is Mr. Weasley coming back from work?" asked Harry.

"In about an hour, and Harry? Can you please stop calling him Mr.? He's your father-in-law! You should call him Dad!" exclaimed Mrs. Weasley.

"Yeah, I know, but I'm just so used to saying ''," said Harry.

"Looks like we've got mail," said Ron, pointing at the window sill where an owl was waiting. He got up and untied the letter from the owl. "It's from Albus and Rose!"

"Read it!" Ginny, Harry, Hermione, and Mrs. Weasley said.

"All right, all right.

_Dear Mum and Dad (and I want both of you to read this out loud with Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry around),_

_The Sorting went great! Me and Albus were put into to Gryffindor (now we won't have to listen to Albus's annoying Sorting talks. I'm telling you guys he's really a worrying git). We both wanted to ask you something. Are you guys hiding something from us? Because people keep on asking us if we are your kids. And also, I remember when everyone was looking at Uncle Harry on the platform. So we both are positive that you are hiding something from us. We would really like you to tell us what's going on._

_Love you all!_

_Rose and Albus_

Everyone looked at each other. They all knew this was going to happen eventually, but it still puts them into shock when their kids owl them talking about Harry and his past.

"Well, we have to tell them but we can't tell them everything in a letter. Should we should tell them during Christmas, like we did with James, Lorca, and Lysander?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah, I guess so. I don't know why people have to talk about all of us and our past. I mean, I know I got rid of Voldermort and all but why do they have talk about it now, 19 years later?" asked Harry.

"I don't know, Harry, but we have to tell them. We told ALL the kids in their first years. This should be a routine by now," said Hermione.

Ron sat down on the table. "Okay, can we keep it down a bit? Lily and Hugo are upstairs," said Ron.

"Yeah, sorry," said Ginny. "Mom, you haven't said anything."

"I don't know what to say. Just remembering those days make me feel horrible. And those days remind me of Fred…….And you three," she said pointing at Harry, Ron, Hermione, "going off looking for horcruxes and then trying to destroy You-Know-Who," she shaked her head sadly. "I can't help it. It just makes me horrible....."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," said Ginny. "And I also miss Fred. We all do."

"Okay," said Ron. HE wanted to get off the subject of Fred. He didn't want to think about it. "Should I just tell the kids to wait till Christmas?"

"Yeah, that's perfect," said Ginny.

"Okay."

_Dear Kids,_

_Congrats! We're really happy that you all are in Gryffindor! And we know, Albus was being worrying git. And we can't wait to meet all you're friends either! So about the question you guys asked us about…well, we want to tell you everything, but there is a lot to it. We just can't fit it all into a letter. So we'll tell you when you come over for Christmas. Oh! And maybe your new friends can come over!_

_Really Missing You Guys!_

_Uncle Ginny (Mom), Uncle Harry (Dad), Uncle Ron(Dad), and Aunt Hermione(Mom)_

Ron finished writing the letter and read to the others. They laughed a little about Albus being a worrying a git and said the letter was fine. Ron tied to the owl and sat back down at the table.

"Well, they're going to be very anxious, aren't they?" said Harry.

"Yeah, they are," said Ginny.

"Well, now what?" said Hermione. "We should do something."

"Well, like what? Actually, I know we're kind of old for this, but I really feel like playing Quidditch (I know, I spelled it wrong. I forgot how to spell it)," said Harry.

"You know what, we are not too old! We should be able to play Quidditch, and we can ask Lily and Hugo if they want to play," said Ginny.

"Okay, Lily! Hugo! Come down here for a second!" yelled Ron. They heard running footsteps and Lily and Hugo came into the kitchen.

"What's up?" asked Hugo.

"We were wondering if you guys wanted to play Quidditch with us," said Harry.

"Play Quidditch, with you guys? That would be awesome! Everyone said that you were one of the greatest Seekers!" said Lily. "Me and Hugo will go get our brooms. We should owl Rose and Albus later and tell them they're missing a once in a life time chance to see dad play Qudditch."

"Just what I expected," said Hermione. "Well, I guess I'll keep score."

"I'll watch you all play," said Mrs. Weasley.

Harry, Ron, and Ginny went to their houses and got their brooms for the broom shed to get their brooms (Ron, Harry, and Hermione they wanted to stay very close to the Burrow, so they had houses built right next to the house) and Hermione and Mrs. Weasley went out to watch them all play.

* * *

Well, that was a good chapter, I hope. I had always wanted harry, Ron, and Hermione to live very close to each other (well, duh Ron and Hermione live close together, they're married!) so I always thought that they (as in George, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and Percy all got houses built around the Burrow. That way they all are very close. But I just didn't mention the others because I just didn't feel like it. But eventually me or Skye will. REVIEW PLEASE!!!


	5. Christmas, Noise, and Portkeys

Christmastime…

"Oh my goodness!" exclaimed Rose.

"Well!" said Vicky. "Christmas came early this year."

Rose, Vicky, Albus, and Randy had entered the Great Hall to find it highly decorated. The ceiling was a crystal blue, and snow was falling gently. The tables had center pieces with Christmas baubles.

The four walked over to the Gryffindor table. Rose and Vicky sat next to Molly. Randy and Albus sat across from them and next to James.

"Why is the Great Hall decorated?" asked Randy. "I mean it's pretty and all, but Christmas is a week away."

"Every heard of planning in advance?" said James.

"Well," said Molly, "since so many people are leaving for the holidays, the decorations are put up early so everyone can see them. Actually, this is a bit late to be putting these up…"

"That makes sense," said Albus, clearly ignoring her last random comment. He turned to Randy. "Are you still coming over during break?" he asked.

"Wouldn't miss it," said Randy, taking a gulp of pumpkin juice.

"What about you Vicky?" asked Rose. "You aren't going to change on us are you?

"Of COURSE not!" said Vicky, smiling. "I can't WAIT!" For the rest of breakfast, the four of them chatted about what fun they would have at the Burrow.

Later, after they finished eating, they headed towards Herbology.

"Oh, I can't wait until tomorrow!!!" said Rose excitedly. "What do you think they're going to tell us?"

"I can't imagine what. I mean EVERYONE knows them!!!" Albus and Rose looked at Randy and Vicky.

"What?"

Rose opened her mouth to say something, closed it, opened it again, and said "Never mind," before closing it again. "They won't tell us anything,"

The next morning, Rose was woken up by Vicky.

"You need to pack your things, Rose" she said. She was already dressed in her muggle clothes. Rose shot up and jumped out of bed. She put on a pair of jeans and a sweater. Then she pulled out her wand pointed it at her things surrounding her trunk.

"Wingardium Leviosa," she whispered, as to not wake up her sleeping roommates. Her things flew into her trunk and she closed it.

"Come on. Let's go meet Randy and Albus," Vicky said. They tiptoed out the door and ran down the stairs, their trunks floating noiselessly, yet haphazardly behind them. When they were by the fireplace, they were surprised to see that Albus and Randy hadn't showed up yet.

"Boo!" someone said just behind them. They jumped.

"DON'T scare us!" hissed at her cousin. Albus just laughed. Vicky fidgeted.

"Anyway," she said. "Hi Randy."

"Hey Vicky. Rose," said Randy.

"So. Are we all ready?" said Rose.

"As ready as we'll ever be," said Albus. "Accio trunks," he whispered, raising his wand. With a muted thump as the trunk hit the dorm door. They floated down the stairs.

"What happened to being quiet at 7:00 in the morning?" muttered Vicky.

"The noise scared it away," said Rose.

Ten minutes later, they were waiting inside the school gates.

"How do you think we're leaving?" asked Randy?

"I dunno." Albus looked around. "Something about a portkey?"

At that moment, Hagrid came up to them. "Hello!"

"Hello Hagrid!" they chorused, smiling at him. "How are you?" asked Rose.

"Oh, I'm fine. Just tendin' to the thestrals, an' all. Anyway," he pulled out what looked to be a very old and very large metal spoon. "Here y'are." The four of them stared at it.

"Erm, Hagrid?" said Albus. "Why are you giving us a spoon?"

"Ya mean ter tell me that you've never used a portkey before?" he said, baffled.

They shook their heads.

" You an' Rose come two of the most famous wizarding families in history, and you've never used a portkey?"

"Can someone please tell us what a portkey is!" said Vicky, rightfully exasperated.

"It's a magical transportin' device, that is. Here, each of you get a hold on it now. You have about a minute er so…"

Each of them managed to get a handle on the spoon. Seconds later, it began to give off a bluish light.

"Why can't I move my hand?" said Vicky. Promptly after seeing the glow, she tried to jerk away, but her hand stuck fast to the surface.

"So you won't fall off, o' course," said Hagrid

"What do you MEAN 'fall off?!'" said Randy.

Just then, they all felt a yank in there stomach and felt a strange turning sensation.

Rose closed her eyes, and the next time they opened, she was looking up. They were all lying on their backs, panting, in the back yard of the Burrow.

When they sat up, they saw three adults standing in the doorway. They were all beaming at them.

"Welcome back."


	6. Author's Note:1

Authors Note

Ok. Alright. I would just like to apologize to everyone for taking so long to update. I've had multiple computer problems, I've lost the chapter "manuscripts," and constant procrastination. I LOVE writing stories, but let's face it: I can't STAND typing things up.

And lot's of apologies to my best friend and fellow author Nirali, the poor girl was going to explode with subtle irritation. :D

And it had also come to my attention that we never specified all of the kids houses. Of course we know the quartet is from Gryffindor, but everyone else is pretty much unknown, even to us(or at least me anyway…).

So yea, that's my authors note gone chapter. Enjoy the rest of the story and Happy Holidays!!


	7. Authors NOte:2

The Kids

Author's Note (From Nirali)

Hey guys! I'm soo sorry that its taking me so long to update! It's been like 2 months since the last update, which was done bye Skye. To tell all of you the truth, I haven't even started the chapter yet. I've just been really busy with school. I'm not sure yet when the chapter will be up, but I'm trying to get it in by March 1. Please, please, please forgive me! This chapter really isn't easy to write. It actually might be the hardest one!!

Love,

Nirali


	8. Chapter 7: Finally Knowing

A/N: Okay, I am such a hypocrite! I kept bugging Skye about writing chapter 5 (which took her forever!) and now I took forever to type up this one. But, to tell you the truth, this must be the hardest chapter to write in the whole story. I mean, me and Skye both had no idea how to do it, and now it's up to me to think up of something. I seriously hope you guys like this chapter because a lot of work has been put into this chapter. Oh yeah, I had to explain a little something! So, in one of the chapters, I wrote that Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny had built houses right next to the Burrow. Well, I wanted to elaborate on that a little. See, the 4 of them decided to live close to each other, but they all couldn't possibly live in the Burrow, so they built houses RIGHT next to the Burrow. And if you're wondering about the other brothers, they all live somewhere else. We all know the Bill and Fleur live in the Shell Cottage, George and Angelina live near Diagon Alley, for his work, Percy and his wife live near the Ministry, and Charlie lives in Romani. So, yeah. That might be a little important in this chapter. So, yeah. Hope you enjoy!

**Ron and Hermione- Rose(First Year), Hugo(Waiting-2 years)**

**Percy and Andray – Molly (Sixth Year), Lucy (Seventh year)**

**George and Angelina- Fred (Fourth year), Roxanne (Third year)**

**Harry and Ginny- James Sirius(Second year), Lily Luna (waiting-2 years), Albus Severus(First Year)**

**Luna and Rolf- Lorcan(Second Year) and Lysander(Second Year)(twins)**

**Draco and Asteria- Scorpius Hyperion (First Year)**

**Bill and Fluer- Victoire (Seventh year), Dominique(Fifth year), Louis (out of school- 1 year)**

**Lupin and Tonks- Teddy (Harry's godson)(Out of school- 2 years)**

Chapter 7: Finally Knowing

"Whoa!" said Randy, as he, Albus, Rose, and Vicky got up. Then, Rose and Albus ran to their parents to give them a hug.

"Oh, it's so good to see you all again!" said Rose, hugging Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Ginny, and then Hugo and Lily.

"It's great to see you too!" said Hermione.

"Okay, guys, I'd like you to meet Vicky and Randy," said Albus.

"Wonderful to meet you all!" said Randy, shaking everyone's hand. "You guys are like my role models! I'm not even joking. All the things you've done! Gosh, you guys are awesome!"

"Okay, Randy, keep the enthusiasm to a limit," murmured Albus.

Harry and Ron laughed. "You guys remind me so much of when we were young," said Harry.

"Where is James?" asked Ginny, looking worried.

"Don't worry, James will be here soon," said Harry.

"I don't understand why the changed the system. You know, coming from the Hogwarts Express was way easier," said Ron.

As soon as Ron said the word, James popped up behind the whole crowd. They all turned around and watched as James got up. He looked at them and said, "What? I missed the Portkey with th others."

"Just like your Uncle," said Ginny as she went to hug James.

"Hey!" said Ron.

Everyone laughed. "Okay, i think Albus and I have wiated long enought," said Rose. "Will you please tell us now what's going on, and why everyone seems to know you all? I mean, even Vicky and Randy know you!"

"Yes, i think it's time to finally tell them," said Hermione, looking at Ron and Harry.

"Come one you guys, let's go inside," said Harry. "It's finally time to tell you."

* * *

"Wow," said Albus and Rose togehter, looking at each other. Even Randy and Vicy looked extremely shocked.

"Yeah, that's what Hermione, Harry, and I have went through. Actually, this is all baou tHArry. Me and hermione were just there with him and helping him and saving his butt whenever there had to be butt saving," said Ron.

"Um, I think i was the one saving your butt, ROn." said Harry.

"Okay, Harry, Rone once can you let me have a little pride. Really, mate," said Ron, shaking his head. harry gave a little chuckle.

"That's way beyond what I thought you were going to say. I mean, i had no idea what you were going to tell us, but still. Wow," said Albus.

"Yeah," said Harry.

"I mean, the Horcruxes, the killing of the Muggle Borns and Muggles, and, worst of all, Voldemort-"

"DOnt say the name!" said Ron.

"Come on, Ron, get a grip. That was years ago," said Harry.

"Voldemort wanting to kill you Uncle Harry," said Rose talking over Ron.

"WHOA!!! God, that is way ore than i knew about you Mr. Potter! I mean, i knew that you killed Voldemort and all, but i didnt know about the horcruxes and everything else! " said Randy.

"Okay, Randy, please keep your enthusiasum to a limit!" said Albus.

"Sorry," said Randy.

"Well, i'd really like to change the subject, said Mrs. Weasley, who had been sitting in the corner quietly.

"Wait, before we do anything else, i have to ask one question. Why didnt you tell us before?" asked Rose.

"We just didnt think you were old enough to know about all of that. I mean, when i was your age, i didnt even know what a horcrux was. it's horrible magi. Very, very, dark. That's why books on that suject were always put in the Restricted Section of the library. The only thing i knew at that point was that Voldemort had killed my parents and he wanted to ill me," said Harry.

"Also, we really didnt want to tell you just yet, but we knew that you might find out things in school, and we would rather you find ou tfrom us. So we tell you during Christmas vacation. We did thte same with James. Remember ast Christmas, when we sent you upstaurs? That was becuase we were telling James everything. That's why Hug and Lily are upstairs," said Hermione, pointing towards the stiars of the Burrow. "Thank God James went upstairs to distract them. last year you guys wouldn't stop whinning abou tstaying downstairs and asking us why we you had go upstairs."

"Oh, i guess that makes sense," said Rose.

"Now can we please change the subject? I don't like to reminded of those days," said Mrs. Weasley, getting up and wiping tears away from her eyes.

"Oh, Mum, i'm so sorry!" said Ginny going to comfort her mother as she broke down. As Ginny comforted her mother, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and harry got tears in their eyes. Thinking about the ones they'd lost during the war was very hard.

"I'm so sorry, it's just i'm missing everyne. How Fred would bother me, how Tonks would make us laugh, how Moody would lead us, how Dumbledore would be so wise and kind, how Remus would be the wonderful kind one, and, most of all, i miss bickering with Sirus," said mrs. Weasley, looking at Harry, who smiled at her.

"I miss them all too," said Harry.

"It's okay, you guys, it's okay," said Rose, as she went to her mother and comforting her.

"Well, i don't want to ruin this touchy moment and all, but can we eat? I'm starving," said Randy. Everyone burst out laughing.

Just then, Mr. Weasley came throught the door. "What are talking about?" he asked.

"Stuff," said Ginny. "I don't feel like explaining."

"Okay then. When are Percy, George, and Bill coming?" he asked.

"They shoudl be here," said Hermione, looking towards the window.

Then, from the firleplace, came George and then teh rest of his family. "Hey, people," said George.

"Hey," said Ron. "Do you know when Bill and Percy are coming. I know Chalie can't come cause he had a bucnh of stuff to do."

"Can we come down now?" yelled James from upstairs.

"Yes!" yelled back Ginny.

George gave a questioning look. "We'll tell you later," said Ginny.

"Oka. Anyway, Bill is gonna stay home tiday. He'll meet us tomrrow for Christmas day and Percy had some work left to do, so their gonna come tomorrow. So we're the only ones sleeping over," said George, as he, Angelina, Fred, and Roxanne sat down.

"Oh, all right,"said Mrs. Weasley, looking a little sad.

"Well, can we eat now?" asked Albus. "I'm hungry."

"Yeah," said Vicky.

"Andd who are you two?" asked George, looking at Randy and Vicky.

"Oh, this is Vicky Benson, short for Vitoria, and this is Randy Smith," said Albus. "They're our friends.

"Oh, nice to meet you guys," said George.

"Nice to meet you to, sir," said Vicky.

"Please, don't call me sir, it feels weird. Just call me Mr. Weasley." said Goerge.

"Oh, this si going to be hard,' said Randy.

"Well, we'e calling Rose's dad Mr. Weasley, Rose's Grandpa Mr. Weasley, now you. We ca't call you all Mr. Wealey," said Randy.

"He makes a point," said Harry. "How about you just call us from our first names, except for Mr. Nad Mrs Weasley?"

"But that isn't right," said Vicky.

"It doesn't matter. Just call us by our first names," said Hermione.

"Okay," said Randy and Vicky.

After talking, they all had a great dinner made by Hermione. Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley. Then they all headed upstairs (they were all staying at the Burrow, since they had more room since bill and percy and their families didnt come)for bed. Rose, Vicky, Lily and Roxanne were going to stay in Percy's old room, while Albus, Randy, Hugo and Fred stayed in Ron's old room. Harry and Ginny were gonna stay in Bills old room, Geroge and Angelina were gonna staying i George's room, and Ron ad Hermione were gonna stay in Charile's room.

As they prepared to go to sleep, Randy asked Albus for a faovr. "Hey, Albus, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, mate," said Albus as he fluffed his pillow.

"Can you make me a familt tree of you're family? I really don't think i can remember everyone's name. Anad make sure each name has their picture next to it."

Fred and Albus laughed. "Sure thing, Randy."

Okay, so this chapter wasn't that hard to write, i guess. I just wanted to say that i could possibly have Harry tell them one by one what happened, so i did that break thing. But harry is telling Rose and Albus everyhting starting with book one to the end of book 7. So that's a lot of information. But i really hoped you liked this chapter!


End file.
